


Of Lace and Love

by squiggledrop



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lingerie, Love, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggledrop/pseuds/squiggledrop
Summary: It is Valentine’s Day, and Spencer has a romantic night planned for Reader, but she has other plans in mind.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Of Lace and Love

You woke up to Spencer pressing gentle kisses to your face. You opened your eyes, smiling and meeting his warm gaze. You brought your hand up to his face, running your thumb over his cheek. He leaned into your touch, placing a chaste kiss on your palm.

“Happy Valentine’s Day (Y/n),” he whispers.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Spence,” you smile. 

He kept staring at you through his glazed over eyes, and you could feel your cheeks flush under his gaze. 

“What?” you laughed, searching his eyes. 

“You’re beautiful.” He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Feeling your heart swell with all the love you held for the man next to you, you slid your hand to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. His warm lips met yours, his hands coming to rest at your waist. Your tongue grazed his lip and was immediately met with him opening his mouth, deepening the kiss. 

Soft whimpers filled the room, and Spencer shifted so that he was laying on top of you. His knee slotted between your thighs, and you could feel him growing against you. He leaned down, desperate for more, and you both moaned at the added pressure. He smiled into your mouth, feeling how wet you were against his thigh. With the added encouragement, he griped your hips, pulling you against him, providing you both with the relief you so desperately craved.

Leaning down, he attached his mouth to your jaw, trailing soft, warm kisses down the length of your neck. Your hands ran through his hair, your body pushing into his. He nipped at your pulse point, eliciting a desperate moan from your swollen lips.

“Spence,” you breathed, placing a hand on his chest. He stopped his actions, his pleading eyes peering up at you. “We’re gonna be late,” you say with a sympathetic sigh. You run your finger over his plump lips, wanting nothing more than to spend the entire day in bed with Spencer. 

“I know,” he groans, rolling off of you. He turns his head, brown curls shifting against the pillowcase, as he took one last look at you before leaving the comfort of your shared bed. “Just wait until tonight”, he smirks, “after what I have planned, you’ll never be leaving this bed again.” “I’ll be holding you to that,” you mumble against his lips as he leans down for one last kiss before getting ready for the day. 

You watched as he entered the bathroom, smiling to yourself. You knew Spencer had something special planned for tonight, but what he didn’t know was that you had a plan of your own. 

After hearing the water from the shower start, you got yourself up, excited to initiate phase one.

Spencer spat out his toothpaste, finishing brushing his teeth. “Hey, (Y/n),” he calls, walking back into the bedroom, “I was thinking, for tonight would you rather-”

You looked up, feigning confusion as to why he stopped mid-sentence. You were met with his mouth hung open, and his eyes glued to your body. You cocked your head and raised your eyebrows, questioning his sessile state. “Would I rather what?” you asked innocently, leaning down to grab a skirt out of your dresser. 

“W-would um-,” Spencer stuttered, trying to form a coherent thought, which posed itself as quite difficult when face to face with his practically nude girlfriend. “Sorry,” he said, shaking his head, “wha-what are you wearing?”

“Underwear”, you said, biting back a smirk at what might be the understatement of the year. 

You had gone shopping with the girls the week prior, and when you saw this in the lingerie store, you knew you had to have it for tonight. It was red, lacey, and barely covered anything: it was perfect. You watched as Spencer raked over your form, noticing the way his eyes traced your ass that was on full display. You slipped your short black skirt over it, making sure to give it a good shake in the process. Reaching for your blouse, you saw Spencer gulp, the redness spreading across his cheeks almost matching the fabric that rested against your skin. 

He watched with bated breath, wanting nothing more than to rip the delicate piece of fabric that barely covered your chest off of you. He bit his lip, holding back a groan as you fumbled with the buttons of your white blouse, pushing your tits together in the process. Spencer begged for the tiny fabric to give, but he also knew you had to get to work, and right now, you were making that a bit difficult for him.

“Spence,” you giggled, pulling him from his trance. His eyes darted up to meet yours, and he gave you a weak smile, pretending you didn’t just catch him ogling you. “I said, can you help me with these buttons?” 

He slowly nodded his head, watching as you made your way towards him. 

When you were face to face, he hesitated, his gaze shifting between your face and tits. You chuckled, loving how easily you could make him a flustered mess. “Here,” you smiled, bringing his hands to your open blouse. Spencer’s breath hitched as his fingers grazed the supple skin of your stomach and over your breasts. 

He tried to get his fingers to stop shaking, but between how soft your skin was, how hot your breath was, and how tight his pants were, he couldn’t help but fumble with the buttons.

Noticing him shift uncomfortably, you looked down, smirking at the bulge growing in his pants. You felt the wetness pooling in your panties, and you sighed, desperately wanting his trembling fingers to touch you a bit lower. But, you couldn’t give in just yet. 

“You seem a bit distracted, baby,” you cooed, dragging your fingers up his chest before placing them over his hands. Spencer looked up at you and blushed, giving you a shy smile. You leaned forwards, your tits pressing against him, and placed a light kiss on his cheek before pulling away. 

He let out a small whimper at the loss of contact, but you just gave him a sweet smile before shaking your head and turning to leave the room. He groaned, watching the way your hips swayed as you finished buttoning your blouse. 

“Come on Spence, don’t want to be late for work,” you call after him with an innocent grin. He trailed behind, eyes glued to your now clothed body. 

“I hate you,” he said, trying to hide his smile as he grabbed his keys. 

“I love you too,” you giggled, giving him a chaste kiss before grabbing his hand and making your way out the door. He sighed, giving your hand a quick squeeze, while simultaneously willing his painfully hard cock to go away. But, despite his best efforts, he couldn’t get the thought of what you were wearing under your seemingly innocent work clothes out of his head. _This was going to be a long day_ , he thought to himself.

While riding the subway to work, you took note of how he gripped your hand a little tighter and pulled you a bit closer. The way his eyes scanned for anyone daring to look at you wrong was also not lost on you. 

“Spence,” you said in a calming voice, “it’s okay, baby. You are the only one who knows okay?”

“No I- I know. I just,” he trailed off, his gaze switching between your lips and chest. You noticed, of course, and brushed his hair behind his ear. Leaning in, you whispered, “It’s our little secret. Just for you.” 

He nodded, trying to ignore how your warm breath sent shivers down his spine. He closed his eyes, reminding himself he only had two more stops to get himself together before having to get through an entire workday beside you. _A long day indeed_ , he huffed, _a very long day_.

When you got to the office, Spencer told you to go ahead, claiming he just needed a minute to compose himself. You gave him an understanding smile and told him that if he really wanted, you guys could just go home and tell Hotch one of you was sick. Spencer refused, however, determined to not let your surprise ruin his, because regardless of how much he didn’t want to have a boner in front of all his coworkers, he loved that you were doing this for him, and just for him. 

Walking to your desk, a bright smile found its way to your face. A giant bouquet of red roses was on your desk, along with a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin. You gleefully picked up the small card placed between two of the flowers and read it to yourself. 

**_(Y/n),_ **

**_My love for you stems deep._ **

**_Happy Valentine’s Day, my love._ **

**_-Spencer_ **

Picking up the cup of coffee, you heard the elevator ding, and you turned around to meet Spencer’s bashful smile.

“How did you do this?” you asked, humming as you took a sip of the coffee.

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” he teased. You smiled, noticing a giddy Penelope out of the corner of your eye.

“Well, thank you, Spencer. They are beautiful.” You leaned into his chest, closing your eyes as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Looking up at him, you placed a loving kiss on his lips. Spencer melted into your touch, bringing his hands to rest on your waist. This, however, was a grave mistake, because now he could feel the thin straps that held the even thinner piece of lace in place, and he was once again reminded of what was behind the silky blouse that was currently between his fingers. 

Clearing his throat, Spencer gave you a quick peck before sitting down at his desk. As long as he didn’t have to get up, he should be fine, he convinced himself. Spencer, however, was not aware that phase two had not yet begun. 

It had been a few hours, and thankfully, Hotch needed you to go through some files for him, which kept you busy and out of Spencer’s line of sight, meaning he could actually focus and get some work done. He would be lying if he said he was relieved though because a part of him longed for you to be near him, even if it would be impossible to get his work done. 

Soon enough, lunch rolled around, and he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. Smelling your perfume, he smiled and turned his head to meet you. You pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, reveling in how he hummed in content. 

“You ready to get some lunch?” you asked, lightly rubbing your hands over his shoulders. Spencer tried to answer, but the feeling of you pressed against him made his mind go blank. He gripped his thighs, forcing out a nod. “Okay, are you in the mood for anything in particular?” you asked sweetly, unaware of what you were doing to him.

“You,” he replied nonchalantly. You let out an amused gasp at his words and felt the same arousal return from that morning. 

You leaned down, your lips pressing against the shell of his ear. Your hands gripped onto his shoulders and you whispered into his ear. “Soon enough baby.”

Spencer’s eyes screwed shut at your actions, and he resisted the urge to just take you into one of the file closets and do what he’s wanted to do since you both woke up. But, then as if nothing had happened, you stood up straight and went to grab your bag.

“I’m in the mood for thai,” you stated, “What if we go to that place down the street?”

“Yeah, that um- that sounds good.” Spencer stood up, making sure to position his satchel so it covered his crotch. You bit back a smile and took his hand, heading for the elevators.

“Not a word,” he tried to say seriously through a giggle.

“I didn’t say anything,” you amused, giving his hand a tender squeeze. 

“No, but you want to,” he smiled, giving you a knowing look. 

You stepped into the elevator, waiting for the doors to close before you responded.

“I want to do a lot more than that,” you smirked. Spencer let out an involuntary whimper at your words. Without thinking, he pressed the emergency stop on the elevator.

“There,” he said, looking at you desperately, “now you can.”

“Spencer,” you laughed in amusement at how rash he was being. You loved this side of him, but you would never let him know that.

“Please,” he begged. “I- I know it’s not what either of us had planned, but we can still have a romantic night, and it’s either this or I’m going to get myself off in the bathroom because I’ve been thinking about that little lacey thing that you call undergarments all day a-and I’m pretty sure Derek noticed because I went to get some coffee and when I sat back down he kept smirking at me and-”

“Spence, baby, okay,” you said, running your hands over him, trying to calm his breathing. “I’ll help you take care of that.” He smiled and gave a thankful sigh of relief. You cupped his cheek and brought him in for a tender kiss. His hands found their way back to your chest, but you smirked, pulling them off. Spencer let out a disgruntled sigh, just wanting to see his beautiful girlfriend. “But that,” you placed a kiss to the back of each of his hands, “is for tonight.” 

“Okay,” he conceded, desperate to get off and get to lunch. 

“Okay,” you smiled, looking into his loving eyes. “How do you want me to do this?” you asked, running your hands along the collar of his shirt. 

“Can you suck me off?” He looked at you with wide eyes filled with nothing but love and desire. “Love how you feel around me.”

“Anything for you baby.” He gave you a tender smile, and you pressed a kiss to his lips, trailing your hands down to his waist. He helped you unbuckle his pants as you sunk to the ground. You placed a gentle peck to his clothed cock and felt him twitch beneath you. Feeling your hands take him out of his boxers, he flung his head back, whimpering in anticipation. You placed a few kisses on the tip of his cock before licking up the precum leaking out of it. His moans filled the walls of the elevator when you took him into your mouth, bobbing your head back and forth. 

“Fuck, (Y/n)- thank you-” he huffed, “feels so good baby.” You moaned around his dick at the praise, feeling your own arousal gathering at your core. You took him all the way in, and Spencer laced his fingers through your hair when you choked around him. “That’s it baby… ughh… just like that- fuck.”

“Use me Spence”, you moaned, coming up for air. Spencer groaned, his grip tightening on your hair. He began to thrust into your mouth, moaning as you gagged around him. 

“Shit, I’m- I’m gonna”, he heaved through moans. He felt you nod your head and moan around him, and then he was coming down your throat. His grip on you eased up as you worked him through his orgasm. 

After his breathing steadied, he cupped your cheeks and pulled you up into a kiss. His mouth enveloped yours, his tongue caressing yours. He pulled away slightly, placing another peck to your lips before resting against your forehead.

“Thanks,” he smiled, looking into your eyes. “I love you.”

“Anything for you,” you repeated, meaning every word. “And I love you too.” Spencer pulled you into his chest, slotting his head into your neck and peppering your skin with kisses. You giggled, helping him tuck himself back into his pants.

Once you were both situated, you pressed the emergency button again, and the elevator began to move. 

“Wait, you didn’t- do you want me to… I mean I’d love to-”

“Spence, it’s okay. I’m good just taking care of you.” He gave you a hesitant look, wanting to make sure you felt good too. “Plus,” you said, leaning into him, “I want to wait for tonight. Don’t want to spoil my dinner,” you teased. 

“Alright,” Spencer smirked, wrapping his arms around you. 

After getting back from lunch, Spencer felt much better. He had filled his stomach and released his previous issue. All he had to do was get through a few more hours and then it was just you and him all night. 

Spencer returned to his desk with two coffees in hand. He placed yours down on your desk with a kiss on your cheek before sitting back down across from you at his desk.

“Thanks, babe,” you smiled.

“No problem, love.” You shared a tender look as you both took a sip of your drinks before getting back to your work. Spencer sighed, flipping through his paperwork, wanting to finish as soon as possible. 

That was until he heard your hushed voice.

“Spence,” you whispered with a mischievous glint in your eye, “guess what?”

“What?” he giggled, matching your secretive tone.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he smiled. You gave him a wink before returning your attention back to the stack of paper in front of you. Spencer admired you for a moment longer before getting back to the stack that inhabited his desk. 

A few minutes later, he was so focused on his work that he almost forgot about the fact that you were right across from him. That was, until he felt your foot trail up his ankle, pushing up his pant leg. He immediately dropped the file and his eyes shot up to look at you. You, however, were engrossed in your work, completely unphased by what you were doing to Spencer.

“(Y/n),” he whispered.

“What?” you asked, peering up from your desk.

“We are at work,” he pleaded, looking around to make sure no one had noticed her wandering foot.

“I know,” she said, pretending to have no idea what he was talking about. He stifled a grin and got back to work, counting down the minutes until you could be alone. 

You waited a minute, making sure Spencer had focused on his work again, before bringing your foot up his leg again. You watched as Spencer brought his mug up to his lips, taking this as your opportunity. You lifted your leg, drawing it up his leg and thigh, stopping when you saw him choke on his coffee and set his mug down.

“(Y/n),” he said with wide eyes. You tried to hold back your smirk, but it was no use.

“Sorry, it’s just, well, you know how tiny my panties are?” Spencer didn’t know what to do. He always knew what to say, but right now, in the middle of the office, surrounded by his friends and co-workers, he didn’t know what to say. So, he just nodded, hoping no one could tell how much he was loving every second of this. “Well,” you drew out, “they are rubbing against me, and I’m just trying to fix it.”

“Oh.” Spencer didn’t know what to do. All he could think about was how wet you were and how he wished he could just rip those panties off of you and take care of you. “I can- I mean… the elevator?” he said, not entirely sure what he was saying. 

“No,” you smiled, “I’ll be okay.” Spencer’s mouth was still agape, and he tried to just get back to work, but it was no use, as his eyes were stuck on you. “I just need to,” you brought your foot back up his leg, watching as he squirmed in his seat, “there,” you smiled, dropping your foot. “All better,” you smiled. Spencer stared at you, cheeks and neck flushed. 

He stared as you looked back down at your paperwork. He stared as you were filling out a form as if nothing had happened. He stared at the clock, praying that the last hour of the day would hurry up because he loved you and wanted to kiss you and hold you and make love to you. Because you were sat across from him, in the middle of the office, wearing the most beautiful piece of lingerie he had ever seen, and he was the only one who knew because it was all just for him, and it was driving him crazy, and he loved every second of it.

The workday was finally done, and Spencer practically jumped out of his seat, grabbing your bags and ushering you out of the office. You giggled as he pulled you along, speed walking towards the elevator.

When the doors closed, Spencer’s lips found yours, and he began to release every ounce of pent up arousal from the day.

You smiled into the kiss, letting Spencer’s hands roam your body and squeeze and grab wherever he wanted. His mouth latched onto your neck, not caring how many marks he was leaving in his wake because now it was time for his surprise. 

When the elevator doors dinged open, Spencer pressed a kiss to your temple and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling you into his chest.

“So,” you said, bumping your shoulder into his as you walked to the metro station, “what’s the plan for dinner, besides me,” you joked. Spencer smiled, pulling you closer into him.

“You’ll see,” he smiled. “Wouldn’t want to spoil your dinner,” he teased with raised eyebrows. You playfully rolled your eyes and chuckled, holding his hand as you walked down the stairs at the metro station.

The entire ride to dinner, Spencer’s hand rested on your thigh and your head on his shoulder. Moments like these were always your favorite. You always swore you could live a complete and content life just sitting with Spencer. And you knew he felt the same, so long as he had a book he could read to you. 

“We’re here,” Spencer whispered, waking you from your relaxed state. You nodded, getting your bearing as you took his hand and stood up. 

“Guess what?” he asked as he led you down the road to the restaurant.

“What?” you smiled.

“I love you,” he gleamed, looking into your eyes

“I love you too.” You kissed underneath his jaw, letting out a giggle.

“What?” he inquired, wishing he could listen to the sound of your laugh for the rest of his life.

“You still love me? Even though I teased you all day?” Spencer laughed and nodded his head.

“Especially because of that,” he said, bringing your joined hand up to his mouth and pressing a gentle kiss to your knuckles. You smiled, relaxing into his touch.

“Where are we going?” you asked, noticing you could see the water in the distance.

“Right,” he drew out, pulling you towards a restaurant that sat on the water, “here.”

“Spence, this place is beautiful.” You admired the nautical decor and string lights that hung above your head as Spencer held the door open for you.

“Reid for two,” he said to the hostess.

“Right this way Dr. Reid,” she replied, leading you both through the restaurant. You followed behind Spencer, holding his hand as you walked towards a door at the back of the restaurant. The hostess led you outside and onto a small pier that appeared to be their outdoor seating. However, there was only one table set up, with rose petals covering the ground and a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket on the table. Your eyes lit up, watching how the calm water reflected the setting sun. 

Spencer pulled your chair out for you, and you sat down, completely in awe. The hostess left you, and Spencer sat down, reaching for the bottle of champagne. You watched him, completely enamored by the amber glow that filtered through his amber curls.

“Spence,” you said, taking a full glass from him, “this is amazing.” You looked at your beautiful boyfriend and didn’t know how you got so lucky. “Thank you, for everything.”

“Anything for you,” he smiled. You clanked your glasses and took a sip, reveling in the feeling of Spencer running his thumb across the back of your hand. 

The two of you enjoyed a lovely dinner over the sunset and into the starry night sky. You talked and laughed, a smile never leaving either of your faces. 

When the dessert came out, you thanked the waiter, waiting for him to leave before you gave Spencer a slight pout.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, setting down his spoonful of ice cream. 

“I thought I was your dessert,” you teased. Spencer let out a small laugh and bit his lip.

“You are, baby, don’t worry,” he brought your hand to his lips and left a chaste kiss in their place. “Good,” you smiled, placing a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in your mouth. You purposefully let a little dribble down your chin and let out a moan that was normally only saved for Spencer’s ears when you were in the comfort of your bed at home.

“Now that’s not nice,” Spencer groaned, watching as you licked the melting ice cream from your mouth. 

“Well then come get your dessert.” Spencer looked you in the eyes for a moment, debating his options. Abruptly, he stood up, walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” you asked.

“To pay the bill,” he said, rushing through the door. You chuckled to yourself, excited to get home.

Spencer raced you up the stairs of your apartment building, both of you desperate to finally be back in bed together. He fumbled with his keys, trying to unlock the door without detaching his lips from yours. He groaned into the kiss, becoming frustrated with the lock. 

“Here,” you mumbled against his mouth. You took the keys from his hand and turned away so you could see the lock. Spencer whined from the loss of your lips but remedied it by kissing behind your ear. You gripped his bicep, wishing he could just take you then and there. 

Finally, the door was opened. You walked inside together, Spencer’s mouth still latched to your neck. He turned you around, leaning you against the door, causing it to slam shut. You ran your hands through his hair, tugging on the roots. He moaned against your skin, and you felt it in your core. As much as you wanted Spencer to kiss every inch of you, which you knew he would, you needed him.

“Spencer,” you moaned, grabbing at his shoulders. He nodded, understanding what you wanted. He pulled away, but only slightly.

“I got you,” he huskily whispered into your ear. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and nodded. He brought his mouth back to your lips, and walked you into the bedroom, guiding you along the way. 

He backed you up into the bed and followed your lips down as you laid back. Coming up for air, he raked his eyes over your disheveled hair and blouse and thought you had never looked more beautiful.

“I’m ready for my dessert,” he pleaded. You smiled and nodded, bringing his hands to your breasts. Spencer smiled and began massaging your tits through your blouse. You leaned your head back, desperate for more. Spencer knew that, so he began unbuttoning your shirt, thankful that his hands were no longer shaking. He sucked on your now exposed skin, leaving marks down your chest as he went. He helped you shrug your shirt off, and his breath caught in his throat. 

“Fuck (Y/n).” He traced his fingers along the delicate red lace that covered your nipples, his light touch igniting a fire within you. “Been thinking about this all day.” He brought his mouth back down, running his tongue over your clothed nipples.

“Shit Spence,” you moaned, “need more. Need you.” You felt his smirk on your skin, and then he was unclasping the back, exposing your breasts to him. He took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around your nipple, while his hand came up to your other one, switching between flicking and massaging. 

He switched positions, making sure to pay the other one equal love. Your moans filled the room, as you rubbed your thighs together, desperate for some relief. You wrapped your legs around Spencer’s waist, begging him to come closer.

“Is my dessert nice and wet for me?” His mouth kissed down your stomach, his fingers trailing behind. 

“Yes,” you whimpered. His fingers gripped your waist, holding you in place as he kissed along the waistband of your panties. He placed a kiss on your clothed clit and you bucked your hips up, wanting more. He ran his finger over your partly covered pussy moaning at how wet it was. “Is this what was bothering you earlier?” he asked, rubbing the soaked lace against you even more.

“Yes,” you panted, shaking your head.

“You want me to help? Want me to take them off, baby?” he asked, his cheek leaning against your thigh as he pressed gentle kisses to your inner thigh.

“Please,” you nodded. He slipped his fingers under your panties, pulling them down at an antagonizing slow pace. When they were finally off, you clenched, loving the feeling of the cool air and his hot breath mixing on your sensitive skin. 

“Baby you are so pretty,” he praised. He ran his fingers through your folds, collecting your arousal on his fingers. He put his fingers in his mouth, moaning around them as he cleaned them off. “You taste so good, baby. All for me.” 

“Please, Spence.” You bucked into the air, craving his mouth on you. He happily obliged, licking a stripe up your folds and sucking on your clit. You writhed beneath him, grasping at the bedsheets. He ran his tongue around your clit, the vibrations from his groans only adding to your pleasure. He brought his fingers back to your center, slipping one inside of you, and pumping it in and out slowly. 

“Faster… Unghh- please. Need more.” Spencer sped up his finger, adding a second. He curled them, hitting your spot perfectly. You screamed out in pleasure, only causing him to go harder. He continued his thrusts, grazing his teeth over your clit in the process. 

“Fuck, Spence. Don’t- don’t stop… yeah, just like that.” You grabbed onto his hair, pushing him further into you. Feeling the knot build, you wrapped your legs around his head, grinding onto his face. With a final graze of your clit, you were coming, and Spencer worked you through it, lapping up your release on his mouth, not wanting to waste a drop of his dessert. 

When you came down, Spencer removed his fingers from your center, causing you to groan from the sensitivity. He came and sat next to you on the bed, bringing his fingers to his lips once again. You watched him above you, and you swore it was the hottest thing you’ve ever seen. His lips were shiny with your release, and they looked so pretty, all plump and wet, and you wanted them on you. Reaching for him, you brought his lips to yours and tasted yourself on him. His tongue explored your mouth, coating every inch in yourself. 

Without breaking the kiss, Spencer helped you sit up and placed you in his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” you complained, pulling at the collar of his shirt. Spencer nodded and you began unbuttoning his shirt. Yearning to occupy his mouth, while he waited for you to finish, Spencer brought your tit into his mouth, sucking on the soft skin. You felt your arousal come flooding back, and you ground your hips into his lap. 

Pushing off his shirt, you placed a string of kisses along Spencer’s collar bone, making your way back up his neck and stopping when you reached his forehead. Spencer then brought your other breast into his mouth and you flung your head back, pulling him further into you, burying his head in your chest. You felt his fingers run along your back, tracing every curve of your body. You shifted on top of him, placing your drenched pussy on top of his clothed crotch. The feeling of his dress pants on your exposed clit felt amazing and you couldn’t help but grind down hard on him, chasing your impending release. 

Noticing you were close based on your shallow breaths, Spencer brought his hands to your waist, pushing you against him, helping you finish. With a few more thrusts, you were coming undone on top of him, soaking his pants in the process.

“That was so hot baby,” Spencer groaned, kissing your neck. Your head rested on his shoulder and you smiled, trying to regain your strength. 

“You feel so good,” you praised, “but, I need you. Need your pants off,” you panted. Spencer obliged peppering your face with kisses as he unbuckled his pants and slid them off with his boxers. You sat up, allowing him to shimmy out of them. His cock sprang free, resting against his stomach. You groaned, loving the way he would always get so hard because of you. 

You began to bend down, wanting to take him in your mouth, but before you could, his arms were around you pulling you back up. You gave him a confused look, but he gave you a sheepish smile and shook his head.

“I won’t last if you do that,” he admitted. You smiled, giving him an understanding nod. 

“Can I ride you then?” you asked, looking up at him with wide, lust-filled eyes.

“Please,” he smiled, shifting back against the headboard. You followed him, taking your place in his lap again. He grabbed onto your waist, guiding you up and onto his dick. You ran your wet folds over his tip, watching as he moaned, leaning his head back. Desperate to have him inside you, you sank down, loving the feeling of him filling you up.

Spencer watched as his dick disappeared inside. “So pretty baby.” He kissed your shoulder, waiting for you to move. You began circling your hips, both of your moans filling the room. Once you were ready, you lifted your hips setting a steady pace, bouncing up and down on him.

“Feels so good Spence,” you groaned, resting your hands on his shoulders for support. His head was buried into your shoulder, completely lost in the feeling of you around him. You leaned back a bit, getting a better angle, and felt him go deeper than ever. Screams left your lips, and Spencer took the opportunity to tighten his grip on your hips and began thrusting up into you. The added force only increased your pleasure and you closed your eyes, completely lost in the bliss that was Spencer Reid. 

He watched as he pounded into you, loving the way your tits bounced and your mouth was open in pleasure because of him. He brought you closer to him, wanting to feel your skin against his, and the new angle made it so he was hitting your spot every time. You clenched around him, feeling your orgasm growing.

“Shit (Y/n),” he groaned, “do that again.” You smiled, clenching around him again, wanting him to feel as good as he was making you feel. “Fuck- I’m close.”

“Me too.” Spencer brought his hand down and rubbed your clit. “Yes, yes, don’t stop Spence- ughh… don’t stop.” He would never stop, he loved you too much to ever stop. He would do this for the rest of his life. He would never stop.

With another thrust, Spencer felt you clenching around him and felt your thighs shake. He continued to rub your clit helping you down from your high as he chased his own. All it took was a few more thrusts and you moaning his name in his ear, and he was coming. You felt hot ropes of his come inside of you and you moaned, loving the feeling of your juices mixing together. 

Spencer’s arms wrapped around your back and you snuggled into his neck, not daring to leave your position on his lap. 

Spencer grabbed the blankets, pulling them around your still connected bodies. You snuggled into him, relishing in the feeling of him inside you and keeping you full. 

“Thank you,” Spencer said, kissing your lips. “I love you so much,” he mumbled into your mouth.

“I love you too.” You rested your head on his forehead, the two of you lost in each other’s eyes. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Spencer.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/n).” He pressed a gentle peck to your lips before snuggling into you. “You’re going to have to wear that more often,” he murmured while succumbing to sleep.

“That can be arranged,” you smiled, closing your eyes. Spencer grinned, falling asleep in your arms, because he knew you loved him and he loved you, and it was all for him.


End file.
